


Your eyes are a velvet night sky, which  I long to see

by Meowingmushroom



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowingmushroom/pseuds/Meowingmushroom
Summary: His steady gaze held hers. His blues eyes were a very dark, uniquely so. She had known people before with blue eyes, but they—including her mother's and sister's—were always light blue. His were the colour of the sky just before dawn. His long lashes veiled them as he spoke.Heavily inspired by Pennysgrace's "Shall I Stay?"





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

The weather was dark, a perfect backdrops for the events that were to follow. The rain smashed down on the high roofs and Alice was almost certain that the ceilings would cave in and their bedroom would be flooded. Alice had never understand why she and Victoria and their mother had to share a bedroom. Surely when Drina becomes Queen she Will have her own room to share with her husband. Kensington House was surely large enough. Though their mother looked so happy to see them off to sleep, as though they were still her little babies. 

The hammering of the rain woke both of the young princesses, yet their mother still slept, looking peaceful. The girls both shared the same crystal blue eyes as their mama. Victoria—dispute being short herself—was the taller of the sisters with silky dark brown hair. She was stubborn and strong. Alice was fair haired and delicate, though both sisters had quite a explosive temper. Alice was smaller than her sister and had been a sickly child. Her poor health adding to the dark and lonely childhood at Kensington, with not being able to play games with her sister when she was younger and missed out on family walks and horse rides through the grounds of the large house. Mama and Sir John kept her isolated, and in turn isolated Victoria, driving a wedge between the sisters. 

Victoria's Governess came rushing into the room, silent excitement hidden behind a collected mask. "The messenger's here. With a black armband." The German woman whispered, a small smile sneaking though her mask. "Your Majesty." She was the first to speak the words to the new Queen as she dipped into a low curtsy. Victoria walked out of the room, nervous smile on her face, a silent gesture for them to follow. The walls of the house were dark, the sun hiding behind clouds, shadows dance slowly across the candle lit hallways. Alice could not help but admire her older sister. Though Victoria often doubted herself she already walked with the pose and dignity of a Queen. The Governess offered her hand to Drina as they reached the top of the dark wood staircase, and the young Queen eyed it before drawing in a deep breath. "I can manage, Lehzen." She said, straightening her back. "Alone." Her eyes drifted to her younger sister. The blonde smiled kindly at her sister. Victoria started down the stairs, Dash following faithfully at her heels. Alice walked in step with Lehzen. Waiting for them in the cold, empty throne room was Lord Conynghim and the Archbishop of Canterbury. Sympathy in their eyes. When the girls had gotten close enough, they immediately bent their knees, each pressing a kiss to their new Monarch's hand, before repeating the gesture to the princess. "It is my sad duty to inform you that the King breathed his last at twelve minutes past two."  
"My poor dear uncle." Victoria said.  
"May God have mercy on his soul." Alice added. Both girls tried to reman polite and ignore Dash's loud barking besides them. It was no use, though, and Drina was quick to scoop him up in her arms and soothe him. "Your Majesty." As they disappeared around the corner, Drina placed Dash on the floor, her sister giggled softly. She met her sister's eye with a fondness. "Naughty Dash." The older sister laughed rushing off with the dog at her feet. Alice followed with her walking stick, along the way she was joined by her own Governess.

The day Uncle William died was both sad and tiring. Mama and Sir John were surrounding Victoria like vultures. "Drina, was ist—Der Kãnig?" Mama asked in German, her voice strained from sleep.  
"Yes, Mama." Victoria said, barely above a whisper.  
"Mein liebling. Mein kleines Madchen is the Queen." Mama continued, placing her hands on Drina's shoulders, staring dreamily at her through the mirror. "No more German, Mama." Victoria said. "You must remember you are the mother of the Queen of England now."  
"Oh, Sir John." Mama said suddenly, her most trusted adviser, appearing in the room like a bad smell you couldn't get rid of. "That awful old man is dead and now little Drina is Queen." Mama said happily.  
"So, I suppose the first thing to decide is how you will style yourself." Sir John said, wasting no time at all on congratulating Alexandrina on becoming Queen or consoling her about the death of her Uncle. "Alexandrina, that's too foreign, and Victoria is hardly the name for a queen." Alice watched her sister fix her gaze on the mirror, avoiding looking at Sir John. "We need something more traditional, like Elizabeth perhaps, or Anne." He continued. "I think Elizabeth II sounds very well." The familiar blonde ringlets bounced into the room. The older woman, bobbed her head in curtsy. "Your Majesty."  
"Lady Flora, don't you think Elizabeth would be an excellent name?" Sir John asked.  
"A reminder of a great queen." Lady Flora agreed.  
"Yes." Mama said. "Has the Archbishop come? We must not keep him waiting." She rushed to get dressed when Drina's voice called out, though she was still looking in the mirror. "Actually, the Archbishop has already left."  
"You saw him on your own?" Sir John sneered.  
"I intend to see all my ministers alone." Victoria replied.  
"This is not a game! In future you must be accompanied by your mother or me." He yelled. The sisters eye's locked through the mirror. Victoria hesitated and the moment passed. Alice turned and left to get dressed, her own governess, Adelia, following behind her as she bid farewell.

"I think it's a little late for Blackstone's commentaries now, Lehzen." Victoria commented as both sisters rushed down the staircase. Victoria's Governess stood at the bottom, a large stake of books in her hands. "We haven't got very far with our studies of the constitution." Lehzen worried.  
"I'll just have to do the best I can." Victoria said.  
"I suppose I shall be returning to Hanover." Lehzen said solemnly. "You are not needing a governess now."  
"Dearest Lehzen, someone has to run my household, the way I would like it." Victoria smiled sweetly.

 

"Lord Melbourne is here." Lehzen said as Alice and Adelia joined them. "Perhaps I should stay as chaperone." Lehzen said.  
"No, a monarch always meets the prime minister alone." Victoria said.  
"Drina, I mean, Majesty." Lehzen corrected herself. "I have always tried to shield you from these things, but Lord Melbourne, I'm afraid, is disreputable!"  
"Nevertheless, I will meet him alone." Victoria said.   
Alice raised a brow at Adelia exiting the room. Watching Lehzen go to greet the Prime Minister. She had heard about Lord Melbourne but she had expected and grumpy old man stuck in his ways and not the silver fox she spied from the overhanging balcony. "So that is Lord Melbourne?" She asked rhetorically. "The way Governess Lehzen described him made him sound like an old Gal-Sneaker not a handsome older gentleman." She watched the man cross the grand entrance and up the stairs. He bowed to Alice as he went, speaking his condolences. It was only a couple of minutes later that Lord Melbourne left Kensington and Victoria exited the room she had disappeared into. Alice turned to see her sister as she reappears in the hallway. "What is he like?" She asks.  
"Absolutely full of himself." Victoria scoffed.


	2. Chapter Two

Alice thought highly of her sister. She was only eighteen. Only a year older then her, and had the weight of a inter nation and its colonies on her shoulders. The whole world was watching her waiting for her to trip up and make a fool of herself so that they could swoop in a take the throne. Wide, blue eyes turned to her as she entered the room. Victoria pasted back and forth in the small room. It was the first time she had looked as she did when she was younger. So small, and so young. Just a child. Victoria walks hesitantly, as though if she waited long enough she would not have to face her Uncle's privy council. Alice accompanies her as support. "My Lords now that it has pleased Almighty God to call to his mercy my uncle." Alice takes a place near Victoria. Away from the Lords and Dukes. They are staring at her. Victoria's voice wobbles, quite and unsure. "Can't hear you." Uncle Cumberland yelled, his face twisted in an angry sneer. She pauses, blinks, taken aback, does not know how to recover. When she looks her way, she send her sister a kind smile, she turns to Lord Melbourne, he nods, giving the young Queen a new sense of courage. "I know that I'm young." She says. "And some would say my sex puts me at a disadvantage. But I know my duty, and I assure you I am ready for the great responsibility that lies before me." 

When the Lord bows before her he is met with only her silence, the blind panic that flashes through her eyes as she stares at the kneeling man. Lord Melbourne comes to her rescue. "Lord Ilchester." He whispers quietly to her ear, and she copies him. "Lord Ilchester." A sigh of relief escapes her mouth as she breaths the name. The nervous look on her face whipped clean with a small smile. One by one the members of the privy council approach and are named twice each, once in Lord Melbourne's soft whisper, and then in Victoria's stady, clear voice. "I believe you know this one." Lord Melbourne says stepping back as Uncle Cumberland greeted Drina. "Your Majesty."  
"Uncle Cumberland." Victoria greets with a perfectly practiced smile. "When will you be going to Hanover?" She asks in polite conversation, but Alice could see the wheels turning in her head as she played a game of cat and mouse with their Uncle. "I am in no hurry. My first loyalty is to the British throne." Uncle Cumberland says. Victoria is sceptical, but smiles non the less, having the last laugh. "I'm sure the people of Hanover will be sorry to hear that." She said. Uncle Cumberland looked as if he was about to explode. 

"I believe there's quite a crowd outside waiting to hear the proclamation." Lord Melbourne comes to Drina's add. Again. "Perhaps now would be a good time to show yourself on the balcony." Alice follows the two out into the expensive hallway. Victoria stopped suddenly turning to face Melbourne. "In the proclamation, I am referred to as Alexandrina Victoria." She stated. "But I do not like the name Alexandrina." She said. "From now on I wish to be called Victoria."  
"Queen Victoria." Lord Melbourne repeated. Queen Victoria. The first. Alice smiles to herself remembering what Sir John had said back at Kensington Palace. Victoria is no name for a Queen. Alice liked to think that this was a little punch in the face for Sir John as she new her older sister would make it a name no one would forget. Queen Victoria indeed.

Victoria walked arm in arm with the Governess, now Baroness, around the large rectangular pond in the grounds of Kensington. Dash and Alice walked behind them, every couple of moments the young princess would through a stick and the next Dash would be bouncing back to her, stick held proudly in his mouth as if he was a hunter who had captured a mighty lion. Mama, Sir John and Lady Flora walked on the other side of the pond. The water keeping them separated, their conversations lost in the wind to the other. "Flora Hastings actually came into my closet unannounced this morning." Victoria said, glancing over at the blonde woman. "She's Mama's lady-in-waiting, not mine." Victoria huffed. "And that man was in the library when I came down to look at newspapers." She sneered at Sir John. "I cannot live like this any longer."   
"You would be quite separate at Buckingham House." Alice said, though she had a friendlier relationship with mama than Victoria did, she agreed that Sir John was not to be trusted and that he wished to control everyone as he controls their mother. She had thought often of Buckingham House. In the in central London. Busy and loud, so different to the dark, gloomy hallways of Kensington Palace. Though she doubted the gardens could ever live up to the forests surrounding Kensington. "Yes." Victoria agreed, snapping Alice back into the land of the living. 

"So many windows." Victoria said in awe.   
"They almost bankrupted your uncle George." Lord Melbourne explained, a small sense of humour hidden behind his polite tone. Alice found it surprising how he could be so formal and informal at the same time, and how both sisters were more comfortable with him, a man they had only just met, compared to someone they had known all their life like Sir John or even Mama. "How light it will be after Kensington." Alice said dreamily. Kensington had been a prison, but surely at Buckingham she would be free. Free from her mother and the ever looming shadow of Sir John. "Did you find it so very dark there?" Lord Melbourne asked.  
"It was hard to see things clearly." Alice said in polite conversation.

It was enormous. Bigger then Kensington with its grand hallways, covered in rich red rugs and golden candle holders and chandeliers, vases of beautiful white flowers and extravagant paintings and mirrors. It was gorgeous. "Oh, I think this will do quite well. Yes." Victoria's joy is infectious, and she is certain her sister is thinking a similar thing. The throne catch her eye and she was quick to sit on it. Her feet dangled over the edge, not reaching the ground. She looks down bemusedly. "I think before your first levee, we should probably try to find a throne that fits." Lord Melbourne said.  
"It is hard to be dignified when your feet are six inches from the floor." Victoria laughed. It had been a long time since Alice had heard her laugh truly. Alice looks out of one of the large windows and revels in her new-found freedom. Too long has she been cooped up. "You see, I don't understand why this place is called a house not a palace." Victoria said.  
"Well, you can call it whatever you like, Ma'am." Lord Melbourne replied. She turns. He smiles.


	3. Chapter Three

"At least here I'll be completely separate from Mama." Victoria said. "I cannot have Sir John hovering about me all the time."  
"I believe the Duchess relies on Conroy a good deal. He's been handling her affairs for some time." Lord Melbourne said.  
"They all think because I'm small that I'm still a child." Victoria huffed. "They've always underestimated me. They expect me to fail. They don't believe me capable of being Queen." She added Solemnly.  
"I think they're mistaken, Ma'am." Lord Melbourne said. "And anyone who dares comment on your stature should be sent straight to the Tower." Her laugh banishes the frustrated frown from her face. Even Alice seemed to laugh at this. She looks so hopeful and Alice wonders if this is the Victoria that would sit out side her room as a child and tell her all the things they could do when she got better. "I've only known you a short while, Ma'am, but I'm confident that you will bring great credit to the monarchy." Melbourne's voice brought Alice out of her day dream. It was hard to ignore that the Prime Minister was attractive. And old enough to be her father. "It's true your education may be lacking in some areas, but you have a natural dignity that cannot be learnt."  
"You don't think I'm too short to be dignified?" Victoria asks.  
"To me, Ma'am, you are every inch a queen."   
Her look turns thoughtful. "Lord Melbourne, when we first met, you offered to act as my private secretary." She said. "You did not accept my offer, but you are still willing?"   
"I would be honoured, Ma'am." He said. And then, almost as an afterthought, her eyes sparkle. "Thank you." She says and then carefully adds a "Lord M.", as though testing the name out.

"Mama?" Alice called out to her mother as she and Victoria walked towards Mama's chambers in the West Wing, on the other side of the Palace. "I came to see how you've settled in." Victoria greeted.  
"So kind of you to come such a long way." Mama said sarcastically.  
"Now that you are established here, Ma'am, it is time that we chose your ladies." Sir John said, wasting no time in trying to sink his claws into Victoria and her new found power. "It is vital to set the right tone."   
Lady Flora stands handing a list to Victoria. Alice knows that this is her way of trying to be helpful, but knows it will only anger her older sister more. "I have drawn up a list of reliable maids of honour, Ma'am, none of them above average height." Victoria's face closes off, a mask of indifference falls on her face, anger brewing like a storm behind her blue eyes. "Good day, Mama. I hope you'll find it comfortable here." She bids farewell to her mother, Alice turning to follow after her as she storms out.   
"Ma'am!" Lady Flora says, rushing after the girls. "I urge you to look at my list, Ma'am." She said, holding the list out to Victoria. "Don't make any mistakes with your maids of honour. Young girls can be so flighty."   
"Really?" The young Queen asked with an edge to her voice. Lady Flora did not seem to notice. "You cannot be too careful with these appointments." She went on to explain. "They set the tone for the whole court." She smiled at the Queen. "Please allow me to serve you in any way I can."  
"I will bear that in mind, Lady Flora." Victoria said politely and as soon as the blonde woman turned the corner back into Mama's room she curled her hand into a tight fist, crumpling the paper and throwing it behind her without a second thought before stomping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Just a quick little part I edited in class.


	4. Chapter Four

Alice sat next to Mama and Sir John, a pale Lady Flora seated next to her on her right. They all watched Victoria with silent interest. Alice finds her gaze shifting from her sister and to the soldiers saluting and then to the lords and ladies sat on the left and right sides of the rectangular courtyard and then back to her sister again. The young queen sat on her horse looking elegant and regal, her back straightens proudly as the troops marched by, no doubt the satisfied look was on her face, the one she should when she wins an argument against Sir John. 

"Your Majesty, I wondered if I might have a word." Lady Flora says looking smug.  
"Now? I need to change for dinner." Victoria said.  
"You see, I noticed during the parade that you turned your back on the troops on a number of occasions." The blonde said I'm sure it was a mistake but, according to precedent, if a sovereign turns their back on a regiment, they will no longer form part of the household cavalry." "I assume this was not your intention."  
"Indeed not." Victoria said, a look of worry crossed her face. "But no-one mentioned it to me."  
"I assure you they noticed." Lady Flora said. "But no one likes to correct their monarch, Ma'am."   
"Except for you, evidently." Alice's voice cracked like a whip, her walking stick tapping loudly on the cold floor. Lady Flora stands frozen for a moment, giving time for Victoria to regain her composure. "I feel it is my duty." Lady Flora said, she sounded highly offended. "There are many things that the Baroness, being German, did not teach you." She sneered. "I'd be happy to help you in future. My family have been courtiers for generations."  
"That won't be necessary." Alice said, giving no further context, linking her arm in her sister's and walking away down the long corridor. 

"Good morning , ma’am." He says as he walks down the long hallway, tilting his head in greeting. "Good morning, Lord Melbourne," Alice replies. She was hid away in a corner of the long hallway, she had been surprised that the older man had even seen her. She hasn’t really had that much to do, other than settle into the Palace, unpack some of her personal stuff. Explore. She could count on her hands the number of times she’d been to Buckingham House. She’d always felt small there; like the house was too big for her, or she was too small for it. "Settling in well ma'am?’ he asks with a smile. Alice had though he had left. Surely he didn't want to keep his new monarch waiting. "It's very large," she said. "I keep getting lost." She added slowly, afraid he would laugh at her.   
"Oh, yes, ma’am. It is easy to get lost here —it has happened to me a few times, in fact," he says, eye twinkling with laughter.


	5. Chapter Five

Victoria sits straight upon her throne, and Alice could practically feel the nervous energy radiating off her. One by one they come, and she greets them with a smile and a nod. Lord Melbourne is there besides her, introducing them to Victoria. Her sister wasn't shy, but Alice could see the desperation to leave a good expression chewing away at the small monarch. "The Duchess of Sutherland." A beautiful brown hair lady bowed before the Queen. "What a pleasure to be here, Your Majesty." Lord Melbourne whispered something in the queen's ear.  
"The Lady Portman." Lord Melbourne turned to Victoria again. "Now do consider Lady Portman. Her husband is Under Secretary for the Colonies and something of a boobie, but she knows everyone." The two women stared at each other in awkward silence. "Lady Portman knew your father, Ma'am." Melbourne was quick to step in and help. "Such a handsome man, Your Majesty. And a very good dancer." Lady Portman complemented.  
"That must explain why I love dancing so much." Victoria laughed. "Of course there can be no dancing until the coronation."  
"Is there to be a coronation ball, Ma'am?" Lady Portman asked.  
"Yes, indeed." Victoria said, before turning to the older man. "That is if it isn't too expensive, Lord M?"  
"I'm hoping you'll only have one coronation, so I think a little extravagance is permitted." Lord Melbourne smiled. Alice watched the exchange from where she leaned against a wall. "She seems to be almost besotted." Uncle Cumberland muttered to his wife.

Orchestral music played loudly as elaborately decorated bodies waltzed throughout the ballroom. Alice stood idly against a wall, wine glass in hand as she softly hummed to the familiar tune and took the occasional sip. Every man and woman had come accompanied with a partner to the royal ball. That is, everyone except for Victoria and Alice, themselves. Oh no, Alice did not have a suitor to show off a the grand ball. "His Imperial Highness, the Grand Duke Alexander of Russia."

"I had no idea Russians were so handsome." Lord Alfred said. The Duchess of Sutherland agreed. "But not civilised." The Grand Duke's hands started off in a dignified position. They slowly, but surely make their way to a rather uncivilised position. Victoria's spine was as straight as an arrow, her chin held high, craning her neck to looking around the ballroom. Searching for something. "Look where he's putting his hand!   
The poor Queen!"

It is barely light; the morning mist still hangs in the air. She lies awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. "God save the queen! God save the queen." The crowd's cheers can be heard faintly between rounds of gunfire. Her hands are steady as she moves to the window and draws back her curtains for her sister. They are all gathered to see a queen. 

They are at the abbey. Sunlight now streams through the many windows, and the crowd is uncontainable. "God save the queen! God save the queen!" The people have been at it since dawn. All of a sudden there is a hush in the murmur of the church, and Alice knows she is here. With the sword of state in his hands Lord Melbourne waits for her to walk the length of the aisle. Alive watches as she says her vows, and so loud and clear. The chair is too large for her, and engulfed in her coronation robes, she looks smaller than ever. After the bishop is finally through with her she deflates, and Alice realizes just how hard she's been trying to seem tall. Her gaze rests on the stones at her feet, as though they will tell her the outcome of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! But seriously thank you to everyone who leaves kudos, you honestly don't know how much that means to me!


End file.
